Nadie
by K.uroii.T.subasa
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando te das cuenta que estás completamente solo?
1. Chapter 1

Terminó la clase, los chicos salieron disparando del salón, sin terminar de escuchar lo que decía el profesor. Él, como siempre, fue el último en salir. No le interesaba apurarse porque ¿para qué¿Adónde iría¿A jugar¿A _hablar_ con sus compañeros¿Afuera? Con pasos lentos, se fue dirigiendo inconscientemente a la soledad de su cuarto, sin saber bien qué haría una vez allí. Lo más probable era quedarse tirado en la cama, mirando el techo, hasta esperar la hora de la cena, para luego volver y dormir. Una vida aburrida, la verdad. Y eso hizo. Cerró la puerta al pasar, sin llave, y se recostó sobre su mullida cama. Las cortinas estaban corridas, de manera que no podía ver hacia el exterior. Tampoco había demasiada luz. El lugar tenía un aspecto algo sombrío, a pesar de estar meticulosamente ordenado. Pero, qué importaba, si nadie entraría de todos modos. Nadie…

Del patio, podía escuchar las risas de los otros niños del orfanato, jugando, divirtiéndose, _viviendo_. ¿Por qué él no estaba entre ellos? Ya realmente no lo sabía. Nunca tuvo bien claro las razones, pero la principal era porque tenía miedo. Miedo a ser rechazado, miedo a ser burlado, miedo… tanto tiempo encerrado dentro de sí mismo, que la gente ya no le prestaba atención, ya no existía para los demás. Sólo era saludado cuando se daban los resultados de exámenes, o trabajos, y él obtenía la mejor nota. Pero…ya le daba igual…hubiera dado toda su inteligencia por tener amigos, por ser un chico normal. Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Comenzó a llorar amargamente, dejando escapar sonoros sollozos. Apretó sus puños, y comenzó a golpear el colchón de su dura cama, con toda la fuerza que podían sus débiles manos. Qué importaba si alguien lo escuchaba, igualmente, nadie iría a consolarlo, nadie se quedaría a su lado para aplacar su dolor, nadie estaría allí para suavizar la dura realidad que vivía todos los días. Nadie.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo; no hay relación directa entre este y el primero, y creo que así será con los demás si llego a escribir otros. Gracias por leer :)

"_T__e odio_". Ésa simple frase que a menudo escuchaba. Las _razones_ eran diferentes en cada persona, pero en realidad todas se relacionaban con lo mismo: él era el mejor. Por culpa de él, los demás niños que vivían en ése orfanatorio no tenían oportunidad alguna de suceder a "_L_"; él era demasiado bueno para ser superado. Sin embargo… ¿qué era para él reemplazar a ése individuo desconocido? Porque, de una manera u otra, mires por donde lo mires, era sólo eso: un completo desconocido, un extraño.

¿Cuán importante era recibir ése cargo? Muy, _muy_ importante, del cual te sentirías orgulloso por el resto de tu vida, y serías respetado anónimamente por millones de personas, representando a la Justicia, según las palabras del segundo sucesor de L, un chico rubio dos años mayor que él y, obviamente, con quien mantenía una relación de rivalidad constante.

-De cualquier modo, no somos más que herramientas, no significamos nada para L, sólo una forma de segur adelante con su tonto juego.-Comentó el niño de rizos blancos al escuchar esto.

-¿estás diciendo que te parece tonto lo que hace L¿¿Qué es todo un juego¡¿¡Eso es lo que quieres decir?!? –explotó, furioso, el otro muchacho.

-La justicia no existe; L está loco cuando juega a serla o, peor aún, cuando cree serla. No puedes ser algo que no existe.-respondió con su calma habitual.

Dichas palabras ocasionaron la ira del mayor, quien le propinó un golpe en la cara, dejándole una herida que tardó semanas en desaparecer.

-No dices más que estupideces, por eso te odio tanto, maldito imbécil.- exclamó el rubio; acto seguido, se fue corriendo, aún maldiciendo al otro.

Una vez, alguien le preguntó si odiaba a alguna persona. No le respondió, como de costumbre, ni siquiera levantó la vista para ver quién lo interrogaba; aún así, pensó la respuesta durante varios días.

-Yo-dijo en voz alta, aunque no fuera más que un susurro, mientras guardaba unos cubos de juguete en un baúl.- Sólo yo no encajo.

Sonrió, triste, ante la simplicidad de la respuesta, que siempre estuvo ahí; tomó uno de sus interminables puzles blancos, y comenzó a armarlo.

"_Tal vez_ –pensó- _algún día, encaje en algún lugar_."

Como una pieza de rompecabezas.


End file.
